Late night woes
by Lyuna
Summary: At Senbatsu camp Kamio runs into Kirihara. Obviously, no good can come out of it.


_Written for the PoT Kink Meme on LJ... I have no excuse :(_

_No light fluff this time, quite a bit of cursing and haaaate. Click the back button if that's not your cup of tea :)_

_

* * *

_

Kamio knew no good could come out of it when he brushed past Kirihara, a snarl ready on his lips. He had just wanted to go for a midnight snack, and _of course_ he had to run into the guy who beat Tachibana-san up so badly. Kamio decided then and there than karma hated him.

"Your precious buchou out of hospital yet?" Had it not been for the feral grin spreading on Kirihara's lips Kamio could have actually fallen for the sugar-sweet tone the other used.

He swivelled around, pushing the other boy against the wall. "Shut the fuck up, Kirihara." That asshole had been toying with Tachibana-san, and even now he was making fun about it! Absolutely unforgivable.

"Worried about your beloved _Tachibana-san_?" If anything Kirihara's grin had widened as Kamio had shoved him backwards, delighted at how easily he could rile him up.

Taken aback Kamio faltered for a moment, a faint blush staining his cheeks, if from anger or embarrassment, or perhaps both, he was not sure. "Tachibana-san is not…" The triumphant grin Kirihara was wearing made him halt, eyes turning into angry slits. How _dare_ that guy thrash-talk Tachibana-san.

"Yeah, at least he's not a pathetic weakling, rotting away in a hospital like some _other_ captains." Kamio usually wasn't one to talk badly about the sick, but too much was too much, and Kirihara totally deserved it. What he had not anticipated was the fist flying towards his face, knocking him to the ground before he could even react.

"How dare you talk about Yukimura-buchou like that, you little piece of shit, you know _nothing_-" Kirihara's fists clenched into his shirt Kamio did the only thing he could, he brought his knee up, right into Kirihara's stomach, flipping them over.

"Nothing except that he's too much of a weakling to even go to school." Kamio snarled, taunting further. If that asshole could insult Tachibana-san then he would get right back at him. "Too weak to even—"

Kamio felt the air being knocked out of him, doubling over in pain as Kirihara reversed their positions once more, wide, furious eyes staring down at him. Bloodshot eyes.

Kamio felt a surge of fear run through his body, but this was one fight he was not willing to concede. Not if Tachibana-san's pride was at stake. "What, you can't handle to hear the tru-"

"Shut up!" He hesitated for a moment, the pure rage in Kirihara's voice intimidating him more than he wanted to admit. But what was the worst the other boy could do? Beat him up? Kirihara was sure to get suspended for something like that, which would suit Kamio just fine.

"Can't handle to hear the truth about your precious captain, Kirihara?"

There was a feral gleam in Kirihara's eyes, one that made Kamio lick his lips nervously. "I told you to shut up."

And then Kirihara's lips were on his, forcing a bruising kiss, stealing his air in a way that had Kamio desperately trying to shove the other _off_ off him – until he realized this was just another way for Kirihara to try and make him submit, to win a fight that would leave no marks like a fistfight would.

Letting out a low growl Kamio bit down harshly, tasting the coppery tang of blood in his mouth before Kirihara pulled away with a hiss. "Hate to admit I'm right, huh?" Kamio couldn't help but taunt some more, even as he was gasping for breath. "Hate to admit your captain is just a giant _pussy_."

With a newfound surge of strength he flipped them over again, lips attaching to Kirihara's neck and sucking, _biting_, a sharp intake of air interrupting Kirihara's laboured breathing. If that guy wanted to fight dirty then that was exactly what Kamio would do.

"And what is your dearest _Tachibana-san_ then? Hiding away in the hospital, just 'cause he was hit by some _balls_." Kirihara snarled, his fingers digging into Kamio's back, sure to leave bruises. Kamio hissed.

"He's in the hospital because _you_ put him there, asshole."

Hard for him, are you? Faggot."

Eyes wild and just about to land another punch right into Kirihara's face Kamio gasped when a hand was shoved into his pants roughly, giving his dick a squeeze. "Well, what d'ya know, you _are_ hard." It didn't take long for Kirihara to reverse their positions again, he had Kamio flat on his back within seconds.

There was that predatory gleam in Kirihara's eyes again, a gleam that seemed aimed right at his soul. Kamio scowled. "You're the one panting after his captain, you fag."

Given the situation Kamio didn't think he could do much but retaliate, pulling Kirihara down for another brutal kiss, reopening the split lip he had given the other boy earlier, while he rubbed his hand over the outline of Kirihara's cock. "What the fuck, you're hard too? Getting off on this or something, asshole?"

Kamio growled, the sound turning into a low moan as Kirihara rubbed his thumb over the tip off his dick. "You… fucking talk too much." Kirihara growled, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Kamio's neck.

This was _doing_ things to them both, Kamio thought in a haze, his own hand fumbling Kirihara's fly open and tugging his erection out of its confines; and he was not sure he liked it. Still, this was a fight, and he was not going to lose.

Except Kirihara was making it horribly hard not to give in, the hand roughly moving over his length sending jolts of pleasure up his spine that he'd never felt before. Never thought he'd feel, especially given by his mortal enemy.

It was Kamio who broke first in the end, a white haze clouding his vision as he fought for air, rushes of pleasure overwhelming him, even toning out the triumphant grin Kirihara gave him.

Just minutes later he lay there, panting, Kirihara standing over him as if nothing at all had just happened.

"Don't you fucking touch me again, asshole."


End file.
